You Were Always There Beside Me Lamia and Corbin
by kittysmart11
Summary: Lamia is a disturbed girl... her mother was killed and her father doesn't care for her so he sends her to St. Marshalls Academy where she meets someone who loves her... Corbin Bleu. I suck at summaries! COMPLETE! FINAL CH.24 UP!
1. Lamia and Lexy

"Lamia!"

"What?! You wanted to know the truth so there it is!"

"Not with that tone of voice and those use of words! Young lady, go to your room! You're grounded for a week."

"Whatever."

I run up the stairs to my attic. Oh, sorry. Let me just introduce myself very quickly. My name is Lamia Millstone. I'm 17 years old and pretty smart for my age. I skipped 7th grade and now I'm a junior-senior, which means I take junior and senior classes at once. Too bad I'll never start my year at the high school I wanted to attend. Details later.

So I have "problems". Not serious. Just your average mental issues and physical issues. My parents are just rich stuck-ups and everyone knows it. Well, my dad is. My 5th new stepmother is trying to play nice and disciplinary. She's so pathetic. All I want is my dad, my FATHER, to love me again so I did some stuff like shoplift clothes, run away, go through anorexic splurges just for his attention. Instead, all he does is send me to a psychologist or a treatment hospital. I tried so hard yet I got nothing in return.

I remember when my mom used to hold me and tickle my stomach. We would play "Spell that Word" or go on a scientific quest for the quaser laser (ok, I'm a nerdy geek). It was fine times until her science lab blew up. Apparently, they were working with some dangerous chemicals and they accidently knocked over some of them. Five people died that day, including my mother. Everything changed after that. My dad started dating profusely and let's just say the first four wives were almost my age. It was ridiculous! They couldn't cook a decent meal! Ugh! But this new wife isn't half bad. My dad is 35. She's 28. She could be like my sister or aunt! I still don't like her though.

Well she's the one who just sent me to my room. What a loser! She asked if I thought she looked fat in the mini-skirt. I gave her the truth- she needs to suck the fat out of her legs and her (well I ain't much of a cusser) butt. So I'm in my room now. Might as well check my email and IM. Yay! My bff is on! My friend Alexis or "Lexy" is the best of the best! We are totally unseperable. She helps me with a lot and I don't know what I can do without her.

sMarTbADgUrL54(That's me!) Hey Lexy

gHetToGiRl07 Hey Mia, guess what?!

sMarTbADgUrL54 What?

gHetToGiRl07 I get 2 go 2 ur school with u!

sMarTbADgUrL54 Wait... u mean St. Marshalls?! YESH!

gHetToGiRl07 I know! And guess what else? We're... roommates! Well there are 2 other gurlz but we get to hang fo sho!

sMarTbADgUrL54 WICKED KEWLZ! My day is happy now! I got grounded 4 telling da truth... it sux but whateva now! You wanna carpool there?

gHetToGiRl07 yepperz... wait ur grounded? Ugh... that does suck. Ur r 1 naughty girl u know that? lol

sMarTbADgUrL54 lol u crazy gurl but dad wanna send me to St. Marshalls so I can be better and more civilized. It's a boarding school. He just wanna get rid of me! Whateva!

gHetToGiRl07 gurl... it's all good! I mean think about it- no parents, unlimited parties, no curfews, fine boyz... speaking of boyz...

sMarTbADgUrL54 no Lexy... he ain't on yet! No wait... he just got ON! YAY!

gHetToGiRl07 OMG! How can u obsess over a boy u never met b4 nor even see a pic of? I mean he could be a 40 year old man! Gurl, he can just be 11 years old!

sMarTbADgUrL54 Well if a 11 year old can quote Shakespeare in 3 different lauguages then I'll let destiny take its course. He's 17 years old and has brains like mine... well minus the mental problems but he's everything I've hoped 4 in a guy. I trust this guy k?

gHetToGiRl07 kk but if I gotta chop some headz, I'd be there. Well... go talk to ur man and I'll ttyl about plans. Luv ya gurl! Byeeeez!

sMarTbADgUrL54 Luv ya 2 Lexy! Byeeeez!

gHetToGiRl07 is away

(get ready for ch.2)


	2. LM and CB

Chapter 2

Okay, so let me tell you about this mystery guy. He's probably the most amazing person I have never met before in my life. I was just surfing my Myspace (gotta love it!) when an IM blooped up. He was trying to chat with some girl name Victoria... Vanessa... I don't know. Well I told him I wasn't this girl but when I sent that message, it also sent my Shakespeare homework to him. He must have read it fast because then he IM'd me saying that he liked it. He wroted a line from Hamlet and I IM'd back the other line to finish it off. Then he did it in French, Portuguese, and Arabic, and I don't know Arabic. We started chatting and we've became good friends. We never told each other's real name but we just use our initials- CB and LM. It's safer and better. We would chat about homework, current events, random things, and relationships. He's nice and funny but sometimes I wish I could meet him face to face. Both of us don't know how the other looks except for telling each other our height and weight which, by the way, I'm 5'7 and 126lbs whereas he's 5'8 and 154lbs of muscle- as he says lol. Well he just sent me a message.

LuCkYpUffBaLl8 hey LM! okay here's the question: there are five apples. you take two out. how many do you have left?

sMarTbADgUrL54 2... come on i know u have better

LuCkYpUffBaLl8 ugh... ur good! how'd u know that?

sMarTbADgUrL54 i saw that on a cereal box when I was 5 years old lol

LuCkYpUffBaLl8 At 5? I saw it when I was 6!

sMarTbADgUrL54 lol well that's how it is! So whatcha been up to?

LuCkYpUffBaLl8 Nuthin much, just homework and finished jogging and working out, plus had to memorize lines for the play I'm doing

sMarTbADgUrL54 wow you did all that today? when did you wake up?

LuCkYpUffBaLl8 ummm... 7am

sMarTbADgUrL54 7am! wowzers! I get up 8am 4 school

LuCkYpUffBaLl8 lucky you lol... who says wowzers? you of course

sMarTbADgUrL54 i know i do! i just got grounded though

LuCkYpUffBaLl8 4 what? what did you do this time?

sMarTbADgUrL54 i told the truth about a miniskirt and my stepmom wearing it. she grounded me 4 a week

LuCkYpUffBaLl8 so i'm assuming that you said something rather inappropriate to her ears and she grounded you 4 it

sMarTbADgUrL54 how did you know? ;)

LuCkYpUffBaLl8 lol ur silly... but you can still chat with me right?

sMarTbADgUrL54 when i get grounded... it only means i can work in my science lab for 1 hour. i can do anything else I want

LuCkYpUffBaLl8 LM that stepmother just doesn't know how to punish you good. I would have made it 30 minutes in ur science lab

sMarTbADgUrL54 would you really CB? lol ur the silly one

sMarTbADgUrL54 ummmm I always wondered something... what happens if we ever met? do you think we would know each other?

LuCkYpUffBaLl8 well unless we had t-shirts that read sMarTbADgUrL54 and LuCkYpUffBaLl8 we might never know... you know, it's kinda ironic you thought that because I was thinking the same thing

sMarTbADgUrL54 really? that's weird huh?

LuCkYpUffBaLl8 well maybe we will meet one day. then when one of us accidently slips with our IM then the other will know immediately and we would be happy or shocked at the same time

sMarTbADgUrL54 yeah maybe I'll be the happy one :), you'll be the shocked one :O

LuCkYpUffBaLl8 lol most likely... hey I g2g but I'll ttyl tomorrow k?

sMarTbADgUrL54 can't tty tomorrow because I gotta pack my computer for the new school I'm going to... it's a boarding school :(

LuCkYpUffBaLl8 really? I go to a boarding school. Its okay with curriculum but the parties and secret hideouts are all the rage lol :)

sMarTbADgUrL54 oh I can't wait! OH JOY:)well I'll let you go, the next time I'll chat with you will be two days after tomorrow k?

LuCkYpUffBaLl8 okay... I'm gonna miss talking to ya :( bye LM

sMarTbADgUrL54 it's just two days lol... bye CB

LuCkYpUffBaLl8 is signed off

sMarTbADgUrL54 is signed off

As I shut off my computer and started to unplug all the wires, I realized that two days of not talking to him would be two days of total hell. I mean I do have a laptop but I never had the chance to download the IM program on it. Maybe I'll do that once I go to this awful boarding school. On the bright side, I have my friend Lexy as a roommate and I can still chat with CB. This is gonna be one interesting school year.


	3. Here We Go

Chapter 3

"Oh my gosh! This is soooo cool! How is it that you have more suitcases than me and I'm the fashion freak?" Lexy asks me while we put our suitcases in her mom's van.

What? Oh I never told you about my BFF Lexy's life. Well when I skipped a grade, she skipped with me and we became the best of friends. We are like ying and yang. I don't care what clothes to wear as long as their clean and fit (while I went through anorexic splurges, I had to buy different size clothes so I have a variety to choose from). She loves designer clothes and the latest fashion craze on celebrites. We both have one thing in common: Orlando Bloom. I mean look at him- elf to pirate? How hot can you get?

Well her mother is a botanist (plant scientist) and her father is the admiral of our nation. When he's not busy doing military duties, he's at home with his family of a wife, three daughters (including Lexy) and two older sons. Both sons are either the Navy or Army, one girl is Air Force (she is one awesome pilot) and the other in the Marines. Lexy prefers to make her own military- Fashion Corp. I know she's interesting! Her dad is so cool because when he travels he always bring me something after he gives his gifts to his family. One time he even took me to see a nuclear warhead being built. It's cool to me. Get over it. Lexy's family is so cool that's why I practically live there. I even have a drawer in Lexy's room and a mini-bed. My dad doesn't care. Matter as fact, he doesn't notice. It's like he doesn't love me anymore. I'm his daughter!

"MIA!"

"Wha...? Oh sorry Lexy. I spaced out. But I still got research to do so I'm bringing my porta-lab."

"I'm not bringing mine."

"Why not?"

"I guess you didn't read the brochure. They have the state-of-the-art Titanium steel lab with break resistant beakers and plasmic built-in computers to enter your data in."

"REALLY? Well I'll leave this at home!"

"Aren't you excited? St. Marshalls here we come!"

"It's just a boarding school. Who gets excited over that? Oh wait. You do."

"Oh come on Mia! One thing you won't go through here is one of your mental breakdowns. You'll be too busy with all the homework, parties, BOYS!"

"Homework I can handle. Parties okay. Boys- different story."

"Mia, you always block boys out except for the mysterious CB. I'm telling you those initials sound familiar like I've seen them before..."

"Let's see. I never had my first kiss, not even a hug. All boys want to talk about is themselves and sports. Plus they smell bad."

"So what? Your boo CB smells like roses? Oh, I'm sorry, he smells like microchips and sound speakers."

"You're just wrong. When I want to find the right guy for me, he'll come when he wants, okay Lexy? Now let's just concentrate on this school year and graduate."

"WOOOOOOO! PARTAY! Hey MOM! You ready to go? Are messing with thise plants again? They ain't gonna die but they'll make a good vintage print for my pants..."

As Lexy left to find her mom, I looked across the street to my house. My father just closed the door and waves to me. He comes over and hugs me.

"I want you to be careful and have fun. Concentrate on your studies but then yet, you're smart already. Love ya honey. I got to go bye!"

He kisses my forehead and runs to his car and drives away. That has been the first kiss he has given me since my mother's death. I guess he does care huh? One tear went down my eye but I wiped it away. I don't cry.

"LET'S GO MIA! BOARDING SCHOOL HERE WE COME!" Lexy shouts. I shake my head and get in the car. Here we go.


	4. Planes and Kruger

Chapter 4

"Mia, breathe! Where's your relaxation tape? Oh here it is! Keep it on and I'll order a drink for you, ok?

"Okay... I hate planes!"

I really do hate planes. I never liked the noise that comes from them and I hate when it goes up and down briefly. Ever since I saw those two planes crash into the World Trade Center, my fear escalated to an all-time high. I vowed to myself never to get on an airplane. Instead I'm riding first class on American Airlines and going through a panic attack. I usually don't have panic attacks unless I'm scared. Well, here's a great example.

I close my eyes and listened to the man and gentle jazz music on my tape. He says to see within myself and free my mind of all worries and to just fly. If I was that person on the tape, I would just say to pretend you're Superwoman and rescue Zac Efron from the clutches of death. I open my eyes and see a girl about my age sitting across the aisle from Lexy and me. She had long dark hair and rather, well, piercing green eyes. She nervously clutches a damp and wilting brochure about St. Marshalls Academy. Then the waitress blocks my view of her.

"Here's your drink, Ms. Millstone. Is everything okay now?"

"Oh yes thank you so much. I'm calm now."

"That's good. Just press the button if you need anything else."

I'll probably start pressing that button just to annoy her but I'm not that cruel. Or am I? Just kidding. I look over at the girl just in time to see her glance over at us. Might as well be nice and introduce myself and Lexy to her.

"Hi there. Ummm... I see you're holding a brochure for St. Marshalls. My friend and I are going there too."

I think I just brightened up her day a little bit. She actually sat up just a little.

"Really? Wow, I thought I was the only one on this plane going there. I feel a little better now."

"My name is Lamia Millstone or Mia for short. This is Alexis Schotsky but call her Lexy. What's your name?"

"Claudia Gravez but you can call me Cici... wait a minute! I think you two are my roommates!"

Lexy grabs her Gucci purse and pulls out the welcome letter with the rooming info on it. I have the same thing but I'm too lazy and too scared to get it.

"OOOOO! You're right Cici! We're roomies with you and some other girl. It says Imani... I guess we'll probably meet her at the school," Lexy says.

"This is so cool. I'm meeting two of my roommates and I actually am very happy now. I think we are going to be the best of friends," Cici says.

"Yep! You know, your last name sounds familiar. Where have I heard it before?" I ask her.

"You might be talking about my mother, the governor of New York. She thought that I should continue the family legacy of going to St. Marshalls. I just wanted to get away from all the chaos and meet new friends, people that aren't blonde, rich, and dumb."

"Luckily for us, I have curly brown hair and Lexy- well with all the colors in her hair, I don't remember what natural color she is."

"Hey, I am naturally a redhead and darn proud of it. It's the Scottish in me you know," Lexy says with a flip of her hair.

The seatbelt sign lit up in front of my eyes and I start to panic. Like I said, I hate planes. I start hyperventilating and Lexy fans me. Claudia or Cici looks at me worried.

"We're landing Mia," Cici says soothingly. "You know what helps me, thinking about green fields full of flowers, running through them in slow motion. You know those little moments on movies and commercials. Try it."

I close my eyes and picture the green fields. The breeze gently blows the grass as one. Roses start to pop out of the ground and its intoxicating smell overwhelms my nostrils. I look into the distance and see a figure, yet I couldn't make out who it was. All of a sudden, the ground shakes.

"Mia, we're at the gate. Wow Cici, that does work!" Lexy exclaimed.

We all gather our things and get off the plane. OH SWEET EARTH! HOW I LOVE TO WALK ON YOU! I breathe in the fresh air and see a tall woman holding a sign with the words "St. Marshalls" on it. Boys and girls of different sizes and races gathered to her. Lexy pulls my arm and Cici's arm towards the towering giant. We join the crowd hearing buzzes from excited newcomers and laughter from the returning students. The giant claps her hands and everyone got quiet. I promise you if I sneeze right now, it'll sound like a stampede.

"Welcome again to St. Marshalls Academy. I hope you all had a fun break but now it's back to school. For all new students, my name is Ms. Kruger-"

A couple of students snicker at her name. I try to supress a giggle myself. She did resemble the killer on Elm Street. She claps her hands again.

"I will not tolerate that behavior. My name is not funny and next person who laughs goes into isolation. Good. Like I was saying, my name is Ms. Kruger and I'm the dean of students. That means if you get into any mishaps here at St. Marshalls, you get to face me! Is that clear?"

"Yes, Ms. Kruger," we all say in unison. As she started to talk about our luggage arriving later at the academy, I felt something. Someone is staring at me and I know it. Lexy and Cici are looking at Godzilla and so is everyone else but yet I feel a pair of eyes burning at my head. I turn around and look but I see more students looking at Ms. Kruger. Someone's staring at me and I hate being stared at.

"Lamia, we're boarding the buses. Come on," Lexy says. "Are you ok? You seem confused."

"I'm okay, just happy we're here I guess."

I am such a liar. Whoever is staring at me is giving me the chills and I don't get chilled. I get paranoid. Someone is staring at me and I'm going to find out who it is. Oh yes I will.


	5. Staring and Hand Kissing

Chapter 5

"Claudia, you sit in front of us. That way we are still together," Lexy says.

Everyone just boarded the bus and I can still feel those eyes on me. I'm just going to wait. Catch the perpetrator by surprise and interrogate as to why he/she is staring at me. As the charter bus starts moving, I let my eyes casually roam the front of the bus and luckily either people are facing the front or they are talking to their friends and not looking at me. Ha! Now comes the hard part of turning my head. So I'll just boost myself up and sit on my leg to get a better view. Okay now this a great view now just need to casually look around and-

My head automatically stops on a pair of the most gorgeous light brown eyes. Connected to them, the nicest arched eyebrows ever! I mean they are almost perfect and yet kinda bushy. Tendrils of light and dark brown curly hair burst out of his head and my gaze went down to his amazing lips. Wait, they're moving... they're curling up into a- beautiful smile. Whoa... what's wrong with me? I don't like boys that much... yet why is he making me quiver?

"Mia... Mia... MIA!" Lexy shouts. Everyone turns their head to her. I giggle and sit down quickly.

"My bad ya'll! Mia, what were you looking at or- who?"

"That boy back there is staring at me. It's kinda annoying but I think I'll manage."

So Lexy, being the nosy girl she is, gets up and looks back only to completely gasp and gawk at what she sees. Cici looks too and puts her hand over her mouth. In a freakish way, they both sit down and whisper between each other. I don't know what they're talking about but I'm gonna find out now!

"What are ya'll whispering and gawking about?" I say.

"Do you know who that is, Mia?" Claudia ask.

"Girl, remember that movie I made you watch on Disney Channel? It was called High School Musical. Well remember Zac Efron's character's friends name?"

I look at my friend like she is the weirdest thing on this planet yet I love her weirdness. That's why we're friends!

"No. Let's remember you forced me to watch it with you. The only two guys that looked halfway decent was the cooking boy and the curly afro guy."

Lexy and Cici start giving me the dumb look. I just give them the deer-in-headlights look. So I just turn my head again to glance at him but instead I see an empty seat only because he's HEADING RIGHT THIS WAY! AHHHHHHHH!

"Oh. My. Gosh. He's coming over here! Mia, that is-" Claudia cuts off and gapes at Curly Locks as he looms over our heads. He sits down beside Cici and turns himself around. He sticks his hand out to Cici.

Mmmmm... he smells like cinnamon... WAIT A MINUTE! I don't think that way. Act natural Mia. You are smart, cool, fun, intelligent, and awesome. I look out the window to keep from looking at him but it's so hard.

"Hi, my name is Corbin. Corbin Bleu. Ya'll must be new to this school because I've never seen any of you before. I know you're Claudia Gravez because I met your mom in New York for a party and you're Alexis Schotsky, the General's daughter. You're the wild one I know that for sure!"

"Well, I gotta be free sometimes from the military life. My mom has this thing for plants... I don't get it. They don't call me the wild child for nothing!"

"Hahahaha! But I didn't quite catch your name," Corbin refers to me.

This is the moment. Just don't look at him. Look at the window. Oh no, don't turn your head Mia. You're losing Mia... STOP! Too late. Words flow out my mouth like calm running water. Wow, I'm good.

"My name is Lamia, Lamia Millstone. I am just your average girl." I stick my hand out gently. Maybe he won't take it but oh yes he does and holds it for the longest time. I do want my hand back but what the heck?

"Do average girls help invent the Quaser Laser X700 with liquid helium boosters and nitro-infused gasoline for better precision and acurracy? Do they also know how to baffle the smartest scientists by finding a tenth planet in our solar system? I think not."

He gently plants a kiss on my hand. Oh my gosh, no has ever done that. EVER. Now I feel all tingly inside. Ugh.

"So you've read my work? Wow, Lexy won't even read a little sentence of my work. 'Too boring' she says."

"Hey," Lexy butts in. "I'm just as smart as you but at least my reports have pizzazz. Yours are not that much fun to read."

"You might not like them but I enjoy every sentence, word, and syllable," Corbin says. "Especially your report on Yellowstone National Park as the next supervolcano in the US. It's amazing that you got all that research in three days."

"Yep! I'm just that smart," I say. "I'm smart and very intellectual."

"Plus amazing and beautiful."

What? Did he just say I'm -gulp- beautiful? No way this can't be right! I mean I have been approached by boys and they always thought I was hot and cute but BEAUTIFUL?! Okay he must be on to something. Who treats me like that? Even I don't treat myself like that. I need to watch this one.

"Well thanks... ummm... oh look there's the school! Well let's get our stuff together ladies. Maybe we might see each other again Corbin?"

"Don't worry, Mia. You'll might be seeing A LOT of me. Bye Claudia, Lexy, Mia."

He walks back to his seat as I watch stroll back. Get a hold of yourself Lamia. You don't have feelings for boys. You are strong and powerful. But I think I might be faltering.

"OH MY GOSH MIA!" Claudia exclaims. "Corbin Bleu is soooo definitely liking you. I mean did you see how he checked you out? EEEEEE!"

"Cici's right girl!" Lexy exclaims. "He is so into you. Just the fact that he comes to this school is exciting but to find out he's crushing on my BFF? I'm going to be the friend of Corbin Bleu's girlfriend!"

"Ummm... what makes you think I'll go out with him? He might be just like every other guy I've encountered... except he has read my works and research. He's smart but doesn't mean anything, okay? I just want to finish this year happily and quickly."

I HOPE!


	6. Zac and ABS!

Chapter 6

"Welcome to the academy, ladies and gentlemen. As you can see, we have a lot going on here. Returning students, please help out the new ones to their corridors and rooms. You'll find out that all your luggage is in your rooms. Please remember that we will have our annual Meet & Greet party. No uniforms required, just some casualwear is fine. Also new rule: there are to be NO boys in the girls corridor or NO girls in the boys corridor. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Ms. Kruger." Everyone replies.

"Good, now go look for your rooms."

Ms. Kruger leaves very quickly and I notice that she has a limp in her right foot. A possible fall from a ladder? No, too simple. Chasing after someone? Nope. Maybe-

"Hey Mia, guess who's staring at you again?" Claudia whispers in my ear.

I glance over at who she's pointing at and I get Mr. Curly Brown Eyes staring right back at me. I mean, does he have a major staring problem or what? I might need to address him about it but then that means... talking to him. Face to face. That's not a problem. Just tell him... while staring into those sparkling light brown eyes with little trinklets of curly brown hair drizzling over into his eyelashes. OH MY GOSH! WHAT AM I THINKING?! I don't like this guy. I don't. At all.

"Yeah well whatever. He has a bad staring problem. Okay now Lexy- Lexy? Lexy!"

I look across the campus yard to see Lexy talking to a tall guy with deep blue eyes. Is she- no way. She's twirling her hair and blushing! Too bad I gotta break them up. I walk over and tap her shoulder. Oh man! She's red as an apple! But then yet the boy is beet red.

"Oh sorry girl. Mia, this is Zac Efron. You know from 'High School Musical'? It seems that CORBIN referred him to come here and now he is attending St. Marshalls on a FULL scholarship. Zac, this is my best friend in the whole world, Lamia, and that's my newest friend behind her. Her name is Claudia."

"Very nice to meet you all," Zac says. "Well here comes Corbin. Hey man! Ready for a year of scholastic fun?"

I watch as Zac playfully grabs Corbin's head and noogies it. They must be really good friends. Lexy wraps her arm around mine and giggles like a 5 year old girl getting tickled. I have never seen this side of her before and now I'm scared. I mean this is more scary than the updated version of "Amityville Horror" and we all know THAT WAS SCARY! Oh no. Corbin sees me. Must. Run. Now.

"Oh hey Mia. Didn't see you there. So are you going to the Meet & Greet dance? Oh wait. EVERYONE has to go so I guess I'll save a couple of dances for you. Come on Zac, you can flirt more with the ladies at the dance. But you can't flirt with M- umm let's go to our room now. Bye ladies. Bye Mia."

With that, they playfully walk away into the building after Zac winks over our direction. I could have gagged right there. I know that's for Lexy.

"Did you both see that?! Zac winked at me! I'm going to be the best friend of Corbin's girlfriend AND Zac's new and only girlfriend! YES!" Lexy starts dancing around like a fool.

"First thing, Corbin is not and will not be my boyfriend. Second thing, how do you know that you'll be his girlfriend? I mean do you see how many girls giggled, whispered, waved?!"

"Well from what I see now," Claudia steps in. "The fact that Zac and Corbin singled you both out is indeed the approach."

"The approach? Explain as we walk to our new room." Lexy says.

So as we walk there, I listen to Claudia but at the same time, I'm on the look out for Corbin. He seems to be the spy type. The one that follows without the slightest noise. The one that can sneak up right behind you and just scare the beegees out of someone. He must really like my work to be staring at me and talking to me. Seriously, why would he like me? There's nothing to like. If I don't like me then why should he?

"Okay girls this is our room! YAY! Open the door!" Claudia exclaims.

Lexy opens the door to a spacious room with four of everything in each corner. Each corner consists of a bed, dresser, desk and bookshelf. All our luggage sat beside a bed except for one bed which has someone sitting on it. Purple hair. Piercings. Black clothing. Black everything. We have a goth.

"Hello. Uhh, hello? Can you hear me? Is she deaf?" Lexy asks.

"No."

It speaks.

"Oh, well my name is-"

"Lexy, Cici, and Mia. I know who all are. Lexy's the fashion police, Cici all about poetry and politics, and Mia is the mad scientist. I was sitting behind you all on the bus. My name is Imani but call me Ann. Go ahead and unpack we have all of the school year to know each other. Now I go back to my meditation."

At first I'm thinking freak. Then weirdo. But finally, okay. Not so weird. She has a mind. We all exchange glances and just start to unpack. Lucky for me, I'm by the window. I look out the window and see to my amazement two pairs of the nicest abs ever! I just have to share this awesome sight!

"LEXY! CLAUDIA! ANN! BOYS' ABS!"

"WHAT!" They shout at the same time. So Ann likes boys too!

"Look at them! They're so beautiful and SIX PACKS!" Ann shouts.

"You got THAT ri-" Lexy cuts off and gasps.

One of the abs disappears into a head. OH SNAP! It's ZAC! He turns his head and points at us. Three more abs disappear into three other guys' heads. A gothic looking guy with jet black emo-looking hair and piercings, another black haired guy with light green eyes and finally- Corbin.

He's looking. He's waving. He's saying something.

"Hey Mia! I see that you like the view. Hahahahahahaha."

I just saw his body. That awfully... wonderful body. I can't believe it. So I close the curtains. Lexy, Cici, and Ann scowl at me and I just sit on my bed as they continue smiling and giggling. My room is across from his room. Now I have to put up with him at the dance. THE DANCE!

"YOU GUYS! THE DANCE IS IN 30 MINUTES!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

They close the curtain -thankfully- and start grabbing and flinging clothes everywhere. It's time to dance.


	7. Dance With Me

Chapter 7

"Do I look okay for Zac?"

"FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME YES!" Ann, Cici, and I shout at her at the dance.

So the dance is on right now. Good food, music and a great atmosphere. Too bad I'm not having fun. I feel like something is missing but I don't know what it is yet. As I look around the dance floor, everyone is having a good time. Cici's in a heated debate with Zac's roommate Jason about politics (he's the black hair green eyed guy), Ann's dancing wierdly with the emo guy,and Lexy's sitting beside me waving at Zac.

"He's even cuter far away. Maybe we should invite him over-"

"No."

"Why not? Oh I see, Corbin's over there. You know, he does like you. The school hasn't even officially started and rumors are going around about you striking down the Corbinator. But the most important rumor: Zac is going to ask one lucky girl to dance with him for the rest of the night. I'm just waiting... can't wait any longer. HEY ZAC!"

"I can't believe you just did that. Now Corbin's following him here. I bet you he's going to ask me to dance with him. I really don't want to dance at all. I don't feel well."

"Hey Lexy and Mia," Zac says sitting down beside Lexy. That means Corbin has to sit by me. Ugh.

"So how do you both like the dance so far? I'm kinda shocked by you Lexy. With all your wild dancing,I would have thought you had hit the dance floor the moment the first song came on," Corbin glances at me.

"Yeah well I guess I am just WAITING for SOMEONE to ASK ME to DANCE. Plus I didn't want to leave Mia here by her lonesome."

"Well she won't be alone. Hey Zac don't you have to ask Lexy something?"

Zac blushes like mad crazy and faces Lexy who in return is turning purple with over-blushy syndrome. "Sexy Love" by Ne-Yo, of all the songs comes on. Oh gosh! Cry me a river!

"W-would you like t-to d-d-dance Lexy?" Zac stutters.

"Sure, I'd love to," whispers Lexy. She can whisper?

Zac takes her hand and hits the dance floor. Zac put his hands on her waist as she wraps her arms around his neck and slowly moves to the music. Then he speaks.

"Cute couple don't you think? The moment Zac laid his eyes on her, he said he was falling for her. He barely knows her now yet he likes her already. Don't you find that amazing? That even when you have not met someone, you feel like you belong together for life? You don't have to answer that."

"I wasn't going to" I mutter.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just being myself."

"That's a very good thing. Never change Mia because you're fantastic at what you do best and that's science and discovery. So, um, can I have the honor to dance with you?"

I think I'm going to pass out. Is he really asking me to dance with HIM? Say no. Just say no. Just say-

"Yes, you may."

As he leads me to the dance floor, I mentally slap myself. How did that come out right? I'm usually the rude type, completely shutting them down on the spot but I'm being polite? HAS THE WORLD COME TO AN END?! Now I must face him. Just don't look in his face. Wow! What a shock! His hands are so warm and gentle. I gently wrap my arms around his neck and delicately brush his curly brown trinklets with my hand. So soft I could just run my fingers through it... STOP IT MIA! I start to look up and I see a necklace with black, green, and yellow beads.

"Rastafari" I whisper. (Rastafari- Jamaican with dreadlocks... it's their colors)

"What?"

"No it's just- you're Jamaican? Because I'm half myself."

"Really? Yeah, well I'm also Italian-American. I have a huge family. My dad is an actor and my mom works on Broadway. It's cool because I love theatre. So what does your mom and dad do?"

"My dad works at this huge corporation and my mom... she was killed a couple of years ago in a science lab accident."

"Oh, I remember reading that a long time ago. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay but how did you read it a long time ago? We would have been very young."

"I'm accelerated for my age. I started reading 'Great Expectations' when I was 9. I guess I'm just smart. But you. You are way smarter than me. You understood what 'Emc2' in scientific terms at age 6. I became very interested in your research. I even have posters of you- oh umm wow. You weren't supposed to know that."

"Hahahaha! I promise I won't tell anyone. That'll be our secret. Promise."

"You know, you have a pretty laugh and a very pleasing smile. Hopefully I'll get to see it more often. Well, I'm glad we had the chance to dance together. I'll see you around Mia."

Then he leans in and kisses my cheek. WTF?! HE KISSED ME! ON THE CHEEK! Why don't I feel grossed out? Why am I not wiping it off? I'm in shock that's why. I think I'm going to have a panic attack.


	8. The Girl in the Life Magazine

Chapter 8

"This has been an amazing evening! Now I know we are all happy, well except for Mia. He kisses your cheek and all you do is just stand there," Lexy says. "But then yet, I would go into shock too if that happened to me."

So here we are back in the room and their bugging me about their guys. I ain't gonna explain Lexy's guy. It's Zac Efron, duh. Ann's guy is pretty cool. His name is Terrence Bloomerdale and he works with ancient archealogical finds. He's most famous for the finding of Anubis's underground temple, and yet still has time to go to a Metallica concert. Cici's guy is all about government. His name is -are you ready- Jason Trump. Yes, Donald Trump's son. Unlike his father, he's more into the political world and loves it. He actually plays golf with the president. THE PRESIDENT. I've met the president twice only because he wanted to know about possible biochemical nuclear attacks. Lame.

"All he did was kiss me on the cheek and nothing else. It's not that big a deal."

"NOT THAT BIG A DEAL?!" All three shout.

"That's it!" Ann exclaims. "I cannot break your barrier of emotional stamina. I am off to sleep."

"She's right," Cici agrees. "Even though she's creeping me about 'emotional stamina', you need to realize that this isn't your ordinary kiss. This is more special than anything. Well I'm off to sleep too. 'Night."

"Mia, I think he is the one that is going to change you. But you have to open yourself up, not keep it in. You know what happens when you do. Now get some rest. We have the tour tomorrow and orientation."

I can't sleep so what's the point? I need air. Not boarding school room air. Fresh air. So I open the window and look up into the moonlight, bathing in its rays as I sit on the windowsill. Suddenly I hear a voice singing so... so... no word can describe how amazing it sounds. And to my utter amazement, it's coming from Corbin's mouth.

"I fell in love with the girl in the picture

That I use to keep

Carried her 'round in the back of my pocket

She was always with me

I imagine that I was a man of importance

And she had a fancy for me

And I use to dream she would call

Crying her eyes out

She had an obsession with me

I was the love of her life

And she was all mine

Chrous:

The girl in the Life magazine

The first time we met in an aisle

At the market

She was staring at me

I knew even then we would share

Something special

And it was like chemistry

I fell in love from the moment I saw her

So I took her straight home with me

And that's where I'd dream

She would step right out of the picture

And spend a whole evening with me

And oh how she hated to go

Back to her picture

Chorus

All of my friends use to laugh

Said I was certifiably mad

'Til the day that she came

And she blew them away

And asked me if I'd be her man

It seems that she went and fell

In love with my letters

Says she's been looking for me

So the story ends well

We end up together

Chorus"

Tears fall down my eyes. I hope that song is not for me because if it is, then I think I can just grab him and kiss him. Am I falling for him? I think I am. Little do I know, Corbin has great eyesight.

"Hey Mia, are you okay? I didn't see you there. Why are you crying? Do I sound that bad? Hehehe."

"Oh no, you sound great. Boys to Men. I love that group. You make it sound so much more... I loved it. Do you sing all the time?"

"For plays and all. Nothing else really."

"Well with that type of song, you must be falling for someone. There are so many girls to choose from. I'm sure you have the right choice."

"There's only one girl I'm really falling for but I don't know how she feels about me. I just met her today. She's smart, thoughtful, and attractive. She's the only person I want to be with."

"She sounds amazing. Have I met her yet?"

"You know her very well. Well I'm sleepy and I know you are too because you're rubbing your eyes. Well goodnight Mia."

"Goodnight Corbin."

I close the window and lay down in my bed, smiling in the dark.

"Lamia, stop smiling so loudly," Lexy whispers and smiles.

"Okay Alexis."

Can't wait for orientation tomorrow.


	9. Kitty, Orientation, Grease, and Dates

Chapter 9

CLANG! CLANG! KNOCK! CLANG!

Ugh. Not now. Who's knocking on the door and ringing a bell?

"Wake up girls!" a female voice says behind the door. "You have to get up for orientation!"

"As long as I get to see Zac then it's all good," Lexy sighs.

The door opens to a petite tall girl with rectangular glasses and reddish-black hair.

"Hey my name is Catriona but you can call me Kitty. I'm your RA but then yet we're not in college so I'll call myself head of girls' corridor. You are all so lucky about getting this room."

"Why?" Ann asks. "Are there ghosts in here that we can talk to?"

Staring and silence.

"What? It's just a question."

"Anyways," Kitty says slowly. "The reason why this room is so cool is because it has a two secret passageways. One to the cliff that overlooks the sea and the other to that room right over there."

No way. She's pointing to Corbin's room. The wheels that are churning in my head right now is churning in all the other girls' minds too.

"Are you all thinking what I'm thinking?" Lexy asks.

"Let's have some fun in their room. Apparently after orientation there's free time and a basketball tournament for the guys. I know that Jason signed up his whole room for it so that means an empty room," Cici says matter-of-factly.

"Oh you guys are good," Kitty laughs. "Just to let you all know, here is the trap door," as she lifts up the rug in the middle of the room. "The corridor is narrow but all of ya'll can fit in it. The tunnel to the right goes to the cliff and the left goes to the boys' room. Have fun girls and don't get caught."

"We are soooo gonna punk their room out," Lexy exclaims.

"Yeah so let's get dressed or else we'll be late and get the Kruger on us," Ann shudders.

As we all dress and brush our teeth and hair, I start thinking about what I'll see in their room. What is Corbin's favorite color? Is he messy or neat? Does he have those Victoria Secret models on his wall? Or were they the Playboy bunnies or Sports Illustrated girls? Whatever.

So now we are all in the cafeteria and receiving our schedules. Here's how it works: everyone has a total of six classes, three on Mondays and Wednesdays, three on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Fridays are free days. I find it rather easy to manage.

With orientation, we have to go to all the classes so we know who and what to expect. There is English, Math, P.E-ugh, Science-yay!, Foreign Language, and Drama. Might as well ask the girls what they have.

"My schedule is English, Chinese, Nuclear Physics on Mondays and Wednesdays, then Calculus, Drama, and P.E on Tuesdays and Thursdays. What about yours Lexy?"

"Ugh, I only have English, Chinese, and P.E with you Mia. Cici and I have the same schedule. What about you Ann?"

"I almost have the same schedule as you two but I have Nuclear Physics and Drama with Mia."

"I guess that's good enough for me. So what about your boy toys hahahaha!" I say with a smile.

"It seems like all the guys are in your P.E class and they just sort themselves into our classes. And rumor has it, Corbin has all your classes. Better check that out because here he comes," Ann says.

If he has all my classes, that means gorgeous smiles and sparkling light brown eyes all day! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Hey girls. Hey Mia. So did everyone get their schedules? What did ya'll get?"

"Let's see... well will you look at that? Mia has the same classes as you. As in the WHOLE WEEK, SAME SEQUENCE," Cici smiles too sweetly.

This can't be happening to me. Corbin 24/7? NOOOOOO!

"Hey you're right Claudia. So I guess I can show you to all our classes, huh Mia? Mia? Miiiiiiaaaaa?"

"Huh?! Oh ummm sorry. Just thinking about something but yeah I guess you can show me around seeing that we are going to be together for the next 10 months."

Ten months of Corbin. Somebody shoot me. All of a sudden a bell rings.

"Come on Lamia, I'll see the rest of you later." Corbin takes my wrist gently and pulls me towards the door. I look back at the others and all they do is smile and giggle. Such girls.

In every class, I'm assigned to sit by him except for P.E and Drama. EVERY. SINGLE. CLASS. He would chat with his friends but constantly try to talk to me about random stuff. The only thing he hasn't ask me is if I have a boyfriend. I feel like he will soon. In Drama the whole class find out about try outs for Grease and everyone has to try out.

"I'm trying out for Danny Zuko. You should try out for Sandy."

"Uhhhh no. I hate acting. I prefer stage manager or something."

"Come on and just try please?"

Oh no not the puppy dog look.

"Fine I'll do it but just because you did a puppy dog look."

"Maybe I should do more puppy dog looks often, especially for a date."

"A what? I didn't hear you quite right."

"I said a date. You know. When someone takes you out for some fun or a movie. You get to know that person very well and at the end of the night get that special kiss."

"I know what a date is but what makes you think I'll go on a date with you?"

Now he's staring at me. With silence included.

"I just know you will go because Lexy told me everything about how happy you were after talking to me last night."

"She what? Oooooo she is so getting it."

"But will you go on a date with me?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. I'll think about it."

Why did I just say I'll think about it? I shouldn't be thinking about dating anyone. I should be thinking about research and LuCkYpUffBaLl8. OH SNAP


	10. Operation TOMB

Chapter 10

"Operation T.O.M.B is a go!" Lexy exclaims.

The guys are at their basketball tournament meaning we have exactly 1 hour to complete our mission. Operation T.O.M.B means Trash Our Mens' Bedroom. I did not come up with that name, it was Claudia's idea.

"So what are we exactly doing again? Girlifying their room to eternal pinkness? I don't like pink." I say with dignity.

"We're just primping their room to satisfy my needs," Lexy says. "I just have to do this. So each girl does whatever they want to their guy and-"

"Corbin is not my guy, and speaking of Corbin, why did you tell him about last night? Now he thinks I'm crushing on him which I'm not."

"It's not that big of a deal plus DON'T say you don't like him because I heard you smile last night and it was LOUD!"

"First off, how can you 'hear' me smile? That's scary and secondly not a BIG DEAL?!"

"Can we talk about this LATER? Thanks now let's go!" Cici exclaims as she lifts up the trap door.

Now what is the story to this tunnel of destiny? It's story time boys and girls! Back in the 1700s St. Marshalls Academy was not St. Marshalls Academy. It was actually a castle for the high maintenance British nobles. OF course Andrew St. Marshall owned the castle and held parties like crazy there. I'll get straight to the tunnel part. Andrew had a forbidden love for one of his slave girls names Lana and loved her more than his wife, Clara. In order for him to see her without being caught by the wife, he dug a tunnel to Lana's slave quarters, which is the modern day boys' room. The Civil War began and the Union was about to burn it down until Lana saved the castle and Andrew saying they're married and they are loyal to the Union. Clara got pissed and proclaimed her loyalty to the British. An activist killed her unfortunately. Andrew and Lana lived out their days, had kids, and left the tunnel as it is.

Great story? Who cares! Anyways a couple of centuries later, four girls want to meet up with their boy toys and find out about the tunnel. So with cleaning utensils and Christmas lights, they lit up the tunnel to today.

"It's dirty down here but then it's dirt," Claudia says.

"Right now, we are under the grassy area and all we have to do is climb up a ladder and undo the latch and undo the latch and we're in," Ann whispers.

I have never met someone so determined for a mission. She's all camoflage and combat boots!

"Here's the ladder. Pretty sturdy. I'll climb first just in case the subjects are in there."

"Wow Imani. You're really into this mission," Lexy says.

Ann pushes up the latch and looks around as if she's the ultimate scout.

"It's clear. Come on up ladies."

Lexy climbs up, then Cici, and me. I actually am reluctant to go up there. What beasts and smells await me up there? I must find out. I climb the ladder and breathe in... flowers?

"Oh my gosh!" Lexy exclaims. "They are so... organized. It makes me be put to shame! But look at Zac's closet! He so knows how to dress!"

"Wow, Jason has some nice suits... Gucci!" Cici excitedly whispers. "Silky Armani and it smells like Armani. What a guy!"

"Terrence has the limited Metallica farewell concert t-shirt... AND ITS SIGNED! That's it! I'm marrying him!" Ann sighs as she falls on the bed.

It's not like I know what they are doing because I'm staring at me. Well my huge poster picture of course. I remember this picture since it was right after I discovered the tenth planet in our solar system. The scientists asked me what it should be named and I called it Zeus. I was tired and didn't care less. All around my poster I see cliipings about me holding trophies and all.

Corbin must really like me with all this stuff on his wall. I reach out to see one certain clipping when I bump his bedside table and a book falls on the ground. It's black and gold and pretty nice from my point of view. It opens to a picture of me on the left side and a poem on the right. I am in shock now. I mean who writes poems about me? Seriously, who writes about-

The room door opens.

"What the- " a voice says.

Operation T.O.M.B has been terminated.


	11. Caught but It's A Date

Chapter 11

"What are you guys doing in here?! How did you get in?"

I am in total shock. We are not supposed to get caught but guess what we just did. Jason's question fills up the room.

"Oh crap! Ya'll were supposed to be doing the basketball tournament! What happened?!" Lexy cries out.

"Well only two teams signed up and so it was a quick battle but that doesn't answer Jason's question as to how all four of you got into our room without being caught!" Zac exclaims as he eyes Lexy wearing his red New York sweater.

"Through the tunnel," Cici whispers. "It's right under that mat Corbin is standing on. Corbin... Corbin?"

Like he can hear anyone. He's too busy looking horrified about me sitting on his bed with his secret journal open to my picture and poem. This is a very awkward position I am in right now. Then yet I am giving off the same horrifying image back at him.

"Uhhhh..." That's all I can say.

"I... I... uhhh... well ummm- " That's all he can say?

"You both just need to go out on a date or something! Gosh!"

Ann and Terrence exasperate.

"So about this tunnel... it comes from your room to our room? So we have a secret passageway!" Jason says.

"Well not only that but there is another tunnel that leads up to some cliff that- "

"-overlooks the ocean," Corbin cuts in. "I already know about the tunnel. I've had this room for a while when I wasn't filming or doing plays. I would go there to do my homework or practice my lines or... write."

I really need to talk to him about staring at people, especially me.

"So may I ask as to why you all came into our room since you knew that we wouldn't be in here?" Terrence asks.

"Were you going to- punk our room out?" Zac raises his eyebrow.

"No, we wanted to investigate what the tunnel was all about so we decided to take this tunnel and see where it leads," Ann says quickly. What a good liar.

"Meaning we can go into your room at anytime," Zac says blushing at Lexy.

WHY CAN'T I STOP STARING AT CORBIN?! The ABCs of crushing: first, Admit you like him. I admit that Corbin is amazing and I like him. Second, Believe that you really crushing on him. I believe duh! And third, Confront your crush and tell him. Not gonna happen.

He's moving towards me now... he has really nice muscles. I should be stopping myself but then there's the ABCs so it doesn't matter anymore. The best part: he has his hair in a ponytail and may I say he really looks good. He actually looks older with his masculine jawline and those glistening muscles. Gosh, I'm head over heels for him.

"So I see that you found my journal," he whispers.

"Don't worry. I didn't read anything. I just saw it opened and my picture just popped out you know, haha."

"It's okay. You can read it if you want. I actually enjoyed writing that poem for you. I just never thought that you'd know about it."

"I'll read it when we go on our date or you can just read it to me."

Wow, I never noticed but his eyes sparkle when he's in shock or when he stares at me. It's really cute.

"Really? I mean about the date? Well how about Friday after the try-outs for Grease? Say around 6?"

"Sure, I'd love- "

"SURPRISE BOYS ROOM INSPECTION! THIS IS MS. KRUGER! GET DRESSED SO I MAY INSPECT YOUR ROOMS NOW!"

"Oh no Ms. Kruger!" Ann exclaims.

"If she catches us in here, we're done for!" Lexy whispers.

"Time to go girls!" Claudia whispers wide-eyed. She grabs the latch door open to the tunnel. Of course she jumps in, then Lexy after she kisses Zac's cheek- which makes him blush lol- then Ann and finally me. Before I closed that trap door, I smile at Corbin as he gently touch my cheek and close the latch. I'm so happy that I actually skip to our trap door. We all climb up the ladder and breathed.

"That was close," Lexy says. "At least I got to kiss Zac on the cheek. We were meant to be!"

"Lucky you," Cici says. "I didn't get to say goodbye to Jason."

"Well I didn't get to say bye to Terrence either, which sucks," Ann says.

"Well SOMEBODY has a date with a certain guy named Corbin," Lexy says smoothly.

"Leave me alone. I admit it! I like Corbin! He's so amazing and smart and so... no word can describe who he is," I say.

"Well I need to tell LuCkYpUffBaLl8 all about this."

"Who's LuCkYpUffBaLl8?" Cici asks.

I am crushing on Corbin Bleu of all people!


	12. LuCkYpUffBaLl8 Cares For ME!

Chapter 12

Just one more file and I should have my AIM on, running, and chatting with my mystery man LuCkYpUffBaLl8. I haven't talked to him in THREE DAYS!. I promised him two days and I made it THREE! I might like Corbin but this guy is AMAZING! Time to log on... and he is SO ON!

LuCkYpUffBaLl8 72hrs... not the 48hrs you told me but 72hrs! I actually felt upset thinking you were ingnoring me. I really missed you.

sMarTbADgUrL54 wow now I think ur possessive. Well a lot has happened to me CB and-

LuCkYpUffBaLl8 me too LM! I met a girl!

sMarTbADgUrL54 really? who is she?

LuCkYpUffBaLl8 well she's smart, pretty and very nice.

sMarTbADgUrL54 oh

LuCkYpUffBaLl8 so what about you?

sMarTbADgUrL54 I met someone... he's really nice and very talented

LuCkYpUffBaLl8 oh... you did?

sMarTbADgUrL54 yeah... I'm really happy I did but then there are times...

LuCkYpUffBaLl8 times that I think about you.

sMarTbADgUrL54 you feel the same way?

LuCkYpUffBaLl8 of course I do! Only you understand my feelings. I even tell you things before I tell my family and THAT is a great privilege. I do want to meet you... very much.

sMarTbADgUrL54 I want to meet you too... but only if you're ready.

LuCkYpUffBaLl8 I am ready LM... we can even bring our friends just to be on the safe side. lol

sMarTbADgUrL54 what's so funny?

LuCkYpUffBaLl8 it's interesting... about you're initials.

sMarTbADgUrL54 why? is it some astrological sign?

LuCkYpUffBaLl8 no lol. you're so smart. I like you

sMarTbADgUrL54 huh?

LuCkYpUffBaLl8well it's the truth, I like you a lot. But I was saying that ur initials are almost the same as the girl I met.

sMarTbADgUrL54 really? I like you too

LuCkYpUffBaLl8 yeah well I got to go. Tomorrow I have to memorize some lines for another play.

sMarTbADgUrL54 really? I decided to try out for this one play. I know... weird huh?

LuCkYpUffBaLl8 It's not weird lol but g2g bye!

sMarTbADgUrL54 bye :)

sMarTbADgUrL54 signed off

LuCkYpUffBaLl8 signed off

So he wants to meet me! Gotta be on the safe side though. Maybe I'll bring the whole girl group. Especially Corbin... he's buff enough. Hahaha. I wonder how he'll feel if he finds out he's not the only guy in my life that I really like. I shouldn't tell him about LuCkYpUffBaLl8 just yet. I'll give it some time. Now to practice these lines for the try outs. Wouldn't it be interesting if LuCkYpUffBaLl8 s doing the same play as me? Like that can happen.


	13. His Lips

Chapter 13

"Do you always stare at people like that?"

"No, just you." Corbin says.

"Why?"

"I like you that's why! If you have a problem with me staring at you, then I'll stop."

"Okay. Good."

I can't believe I actually got the part of Sandy. I am a scientist not an actress. Its been two months since those try outs. So here we are, Corbin and I, sitting outside under a huge hybrid oak and maple tree. Slight chilly breeze. This is like one of those romantic moments kinda like in Forrest Gump when he met Jenny as kids and thy always went to that big tree. Kinda like that moment. Well anyways, Corbin, of course, got the part of Danny Zuko, but somehow I got this part of Sandy. I wanted to be stage manager. Guess not. Corbin won't stop staring at me even when we practice these lines. Ugh...

"Okay, I liked it better when you were just staring at me, not glancing every five seconds."

"Sorry but after you saw my journal and everything, I think that you were just playing with me about the date."

"I wasn't playing. I do wanna go on a date with you."

"This is amazing. First I meet my idol and now I get to go on a date with her. My dream come true."

"I'm your idol?"

"Kinda... yeah," he blushes and smiles.

Wow, I'm his idol? I would have never suspected that. My gosh it just got colder... burrrrr.

"Mia, are you cold?"

"No..."

"Oh please, your whole body is shivering and you have goosebumps on your arms. Good thing I brought this blanket," he says.

Good thing I brought this blanket, nany nany boo boo! Gosh why doe he have to be nice, smart, and organized like me? Wait why is he wrapping the blanket around him? How ignorant...

"There's room for one more person to stay warm. Any takers?"

Okay so he's not ignorant... gosh I guess I'll join him. Sit close but not too close. OMG, he put his ARM around ME! Keep your cool... wow you smell good...

"Thanks."

"What?"

"I said thanks because you said I smell nice."

"I SAID THAT OUT LOUD?! Oh man..."

"It's okay, sometimes people slip up. I did it before. But do you know what type of cologne it is?"

"Hmmm... let's see. Bergamot, cardamom, pineapple, papaya, amber, and green tea with other added not-as-harmful chemicals to the environment. CK One."

"My gosh! So you have done your research."

"Yeah. I like analyzing things. It's all I have."

"Well you know sometimes you can't always analyze things. Sometimes you just have to enjoy life itself and breathe in the air, which has oxygen and carbon dioxide in it."

"Hahaha, you always know what to say and you're smart. I like that in a guy."

"And I like that in girls. I don't want to get all personal but have you ever had a boyfriend before?"

That dreadful question!

"No, either the guys were too dumb or they just wanted to be with me for popularity boost."

"What do you think about me?"

"When I first met you, I thought you were stalking me. Don't give me that facial expression! But now that I know you, I think you are smart and sweet and... very VERY handsome."

"Really? Because I think you are smart and nice and... very VERY beautiful."

What is that feeling in my stomach? Is this what they call the "butterflies in stomach" effect? It must be. Okay he's staring at me again but this time his eyes look soft. Wow they are very pretty when I'm so close to his face. Wait a minute the space between our faces are getting smaller and smaller. Are we going to KISS? But I've never kissed a guy before! Lexy told me to just relax my lips and close my eyes whenever a guy wants to kiss me. Not like I ever had to use until NOW!

Just lean in slowly and... WOW! His lips are so warm and so soft. I think I'm gonna melt right here right now. This probably has to be the longest three second kiss I ever had in my life! What is that clicking noise... No don't pull away now...

"Wow... that was amazing." Corbin says and smiles.

"Yeah that was amazing."

I'm blushing... I've never done that before.

"YAY!!" a female voice screams. Oh gosh can that be-

"FINALLY! It took you that long?! And I have pictures!" A male voice says.

Lexy and Zac. They are gonna get it. BIG TIME!

"Were you two watching from the bush?" Corbin asks.

"No we were actually above you on that huge tree branch," Zac says. "Lexy is a great spy and a great climber."

"Thanks Zac," she replies all giggly.

"Hey Lexy... you remember that time when you videotaped me dancing to the Hamster Song and you put it on the internet? Then I chased you around?"

"Yeah," Lexy starts to back up.

"Well this is kinda like that time."

With that I get up and chase after her. The last thing I can hear from Corbin was, "I remember that video. I loved it!"

At least we kissed!


	14. The Cousin and Vomit

Chapter 14

We are now the IT couple. Theatrical guys and girls are going for the brainiacs in school. So many girls rushed at Zac but Lexy's reflector beam pushed them away. Yep, Zaccy-boo and Lexy-poo are a couple along with Claudia and Jason, and then Ann and Terrence. They (as in the students) call us the M Squad- the M only because of Marshalls. We practically rule the school and I never been in such a relationship with a guy like Corbin. He's so sweet, gentle, loving and very intelligent. I've asked him every trick question known to man and he answers them all with precision, speed, and accurracy. It kinda scares me because he vaguely reminds me of someone I know. So here we are, the M Squad girls, in the cafeteria and then Lexy's eyes pop open.

"You guys! The guys have taken us all out on dates, paying for everything and completely loving over us."

"Well that's what they're supposed to do," Ann says as she bites into a turkey and pickled beet sandwich. Ewww.

"I know that but I was thinking why not give them some love back. We work as a team to surprise them with something."

"Like what?" Cici asks, sipping water.

"Like a picnic," I say. "We've always wanted to go to the cliff and from what I hear from Corbin, there's a light sea breeze and perfect for quiet romantic moments."

"Now that's an amazing idea, Mia. Who would have thought you would think of something like that?" Lexy bites a fry.

"I am one of the smartest girls in the world you know."

"No duh! I am too!"

"Then that's it!" Ann exclaims. "We do the picnic, walk separate ways with each couple and then just go from there."

"Now we just need supplies and we're good to go- oh here come the guys!" Cici whispers.

"Hey guys!" Lexy smiles to Zac.

"Hey, so what were you all talking about before we arrived?" Terrence asks.

"Ya'll got quiet when we appeared," Corbin says. "Were you all talking about us?"

"Why no! Of course not," I say while winking at the girls.

"You have a trick up your sleeve Lamia?" Corbin wraps his arms around me.

"Nope, the only trick is this," as I plant a kiss on his lips.

"You should have that trick up your sleeve more often," Corbin says as he rests his chin on my shoulder.

He can make me melt like crazy with his CK One cologne and his soft sparkling eyes. Today he has his hair in a ponytail making his facial features stronger and more masculine. Can you say FINE?!

"OH MY GOSH! CORBIN?!" A female girl shouts. WE all turn to see a short girl with highlighted brown hair and black eyes. Something within me doesn't like her one bit.

"Aisha? What are you doing here?" He gets up and hugs her. A HUGE wave a jealousy passes through me. What is he doing hugging HER? I look at Lexy who gives me that she-better-not-be-an-ex-girlfriend-wanting-to-get-back-with-him look.

"Mom transferred me here. I didn't know you came here cuz."

Cuz? That's Corbin's cousin? At least she's not an ex-girlfriend.

"Cool, oh sorry you guys. This is Aisha Dranock. She's my cousin. Aisha this is Imani, Terrence, Claudia, Jason, Lexy, and my girlfriend Lamia. You already know Zac."

I glance at Zac and he has the Glare going on, with arms crossed and everything. Must ask him how he knows her.

"Nice to meet you all. So you're the infamous Lamia Millstone. I can't believe you go here. Corbin's practically obsessed with you. I even video-taped him dancing with your poster in his hand and- "

"That's enough, hehehe. So what are you today? You could hang out with us?"

"She must be busy with getting her schedule and her room together, right Aisha?" Zac asks arrogantly.

She looks as if she wants to cry and scream at the same time. Wonder what's up between them.

"Yeah umm, I gotta go but I'll hang with you later, okay? Bye everyone!"

As she leaves, a rush of relief escapes me. Why do I feel like I can't trust her? There's something about her I can't quite put my finger on...

"Zac, why can't you just forget about it and just not be so cruel to her?" Corbin asks once she's gone.

"Yeah right Corbin. I'm going to forgive her for making out with Jake in MY room."

"Who is she?" Lexy asks. She looks pale, like she might vomit.

"Aisha is my ex-girlfriend from three years back."

"Oh..."

Then she throws up. Gross... I told her not to eat the burger, French fries, Monster energy drink AND the cheesecake!


	15. Headache

Chapter 15

"SURPRISE!"

We girls are good. Very good. We got the supplies and did the picnic on Saturday. Aisha was NOT invited! Of course being the cousin of Corbin Bleu, she immediately got popular. Like I care. Actually I do because she always wanted to hang with Corbin giving us very little time to spend together. It hurts me. A lot. Luckily I got him away from HER.

So we're at the cliff and got an assortment of foods and drinks for them with pillows and everything. We decided that this is a day of relaxation and just enjoying each of our boyfriends. Wow, I never thought I would actually say boyfriend.

"Wow, you girls are amazing!" Terrence exclaims.

"Yeah, this is a dream come true," Zac says. "Well it'll be better if Lexy fed me all my food and wiped my mouth and- "

"Oh please! You are grown enough!" Lexy rolls her eyes.

"Zac has to think the other way. This food looks very pleasing," Jason says.

"Yeah, I'm ready to eat," Corbin says while drooling over the food. "But after I thank my girl personally."

He wraps his arms around me and kisses me with his soft amazing lips. OH WHY DID GOD CREATE HIM SO WELL?!

"Get a room..." Zac says before being bombarded with slaps on the arm and the back of his head.

"Hey stop hitting my man," Lexy says as she defends him and kisses him on the lips.

So we all sit down and begin eating the food. Claudia fed Jason a chocolate-covered strawberry and kissed him on his lips. Lexy is talking to Zac about random fashion stuff and he actually looks intrigued. Corbin and I are talking about plasmic rays destroying our ecosystem- like any other average scientist knows how to examine and evaluate that. Then Imani and Terrence brings up the subject about the internet. Nothing harmless... right?

"Hey does everyone have IM? We could always have a group chat or something," Ann suggests.

"It's not like Corbin spends his time on IM. Hehe," Zac says. "He's practically falling for a girl he met online just a few years back and- UH OH."

Everything within my body is frozen right now. Did I just hear Zac correctly? Did he just say quote "He's practically falling for a girl he met online just a few years back and- UH OH?" He never cared for me. I was just his electron to the whole atom, his pinky toe to the head. Oh sorry... his mashed potatoes to the steak. How could he do this to me? I thought... I thought...

"I thought I was your idol. The girl you wanted to be with. Instead I'm just your little fun on the side. Nothing else. I was never something, I was nothing. I thought you actually made me into something. You used me! I. HATE. YOU!"

"No wait, Lamia. I can explain! Just let me tell you- "

"There is nothing to explain! Just stop it!"

My head hurts. It's never hurt like this before. What's going on? Am I going through a panic attack? This feels different... I can't control myself.

"Lamia, I'm sorry. I haven't even met this girl. She seems really nice. Just a friend and- Mia? Are you okay?"

"EVERYBODY JUST STOP YELLING! YOU'RE ALL DRIVING ME INSANE! STOP YELLING!"

Rainbow colors are everywhere. Everything is so sparkly and soft... I feel weird.

"Lexy stop spinning everywhere!"

"Mia, I'm not spinning! This is not a panic attack... I don't know what's wrong with her. This never happened to her before."

"PANIC ATTACKS?!" Ann shouts.

"She has other problems?" Claudia exclaims wide eyed. "She's falling. Catch her Corbin!"

I couldn't feel anything. All of their voices are gone and it's so quiet. The darkness... I can't see anything. Please help me...


	16. No Talky to U

Chapter 16

"I heard she saw a chicken and passed out."

"No, Corbin's hot looks made her go crazy."

"She's psychic. She's all knowing!"

That's the whispers I hear around me as I wak to class. None of them are true, although I did save a guy from tripping in a wire and people wanted readings. Like I know how to do that hahaha. I have seizures. I never told Lexy about them because I knew she would freak. I'm not talking to anyone, especially not Corbin. They all try to make small talk but I just won't reply. I don't want to talk to them. I'm so embarrassed to have a seizure in front of them. But it's all Corbin's fault! Well Zac's too... if he didn't say anything about this "girl" then I'd probably be fine. I want to know who this girl is that has Corbin so hyped up and happy. Crap I have a class with him too... and here he comes.

"Lamia, can we talk?"

No response.

"I know you can hear me Mia. Please just talk to me."

Ain't got nothing to say to you Corbin. I sit down and unfortunately he does too.

"You're my girlfriend Mia and I'm your boyfriend. We're supposed to talk about this. So do you have anything to say? I'm listening."

"I do have something to say."

"And what's that?"

"WE. ARE. OVER!"

The whole class is silent. All the girls gasped. All the boys are just staring. Even the teacher is shocked. I look at Corbin only to see the saddest face ever. Tears are forming in his eyes and sliding down his soft skin that I would just usually caress. I can't believe I just broke up with him.

"Umm... class. Please open your- who can teach when this has happened?" The teacher exclaims.

I saw one girl take out her cell phone and texted something. By the end of this class, everyone stared at me and felt pity on Corbin. At lunch, I didn't eat. I couldn't bear the death stares I am getting from people so I get up only to be blocked by HIM. Now the whole cafeteria is silent. Now he's staring at me with puffy tearful puppy eyes. This time it won't work.

"Lamia please say you didn't say what you said in nuclear physics."

"Huh?"

"Please tell me you were joking about us being over."

"Corbin, I wasn't joking then and I'm not joking now. I'm breaking up with you. There are plenty of other girls that want you, especially that 'girl' on the internet. Have a happy life together."

"And what about you and this 'guy' you've been talking to? Apparently, ya'll are meeting up soon. What is it? You two are getting married?"

I can't believe it! How did he know? I glance at Lexy who's looking down now. I can't believe me best friend- I mean EX-best friend told my business. I look at Corbin and there is only one thing I can do.

I slap him. Like physically. Now look who it is. Aisha coming to Corbin's rescue. How quaint.

"How could you do this to him? I knew from the beginning there was something wrong with you. You always want your own way. You think that you are higher than everyone else. You are nothing but a loser."

Loser? LOSER?! I slap her and punch her in the nose and walk away. At this point I hate everyone. I need to sleep. I just want to go home. I was never supposed to be here at all. It's my father's fault. I'm too smart for this school. I am better and I know it. Ouch... my head again. Good thing I'm in my room now. Ooooo... this pain is excruciating. Just lay down and it'll pass. Just go to sleep...

I'm in that field again with all those flowers. That figure is coming closer. Wait there's another figure... it's Corbin. The first figure has words on top of its head... but what do they read?

I wake up. The pain is gone. Lexy, Cici, and Imani are on Cici's bed and look at me. Lexy looks upset, Cici looks like she might need some blood in her face and Ann... she looks like she's studying me. Weird.

"You broke up with Corbin? And slapped him? How could you do something like that?" Lexy says.

"You told him about LuCkYpUffBaLl8. That was none of your business. I would have told him."

"What's wrong Mia? You changed the moment you had that seizure," Claudia says.

"I think she got an alter ego. What's her name? Megan? Cloe? Minky Hunitom?" Ann asks.

"Huh? Whatever but it doesn't matter anymore. I broke up with him and he probably hates me now. I did slap him pretty hard."

"Pretty hard? You didn't slap him as hard as you did Aisha." Lexy says.

"Who cares about her? I don't at all. I don't like her."

"Well she doesn't like you either. She's all over Corbin demanding attention and trying to make him hate you," Cici says.

"What do you mean by 'trying'?"

"After Aisha left, I went to go talk to Corbin to see if he was okay," Ann says. "He looks terrible. He's crying non-stop and he doesn't stop talking about what happened today. He still cares for you Mia. He loves you."

He what? I did NOT hear Imani right. He can't love me. I mean I don't love me. I promise I've said this before about him. I don't love. Or do I?

"It still doen't matter! I won't go with him. For now?"

"So there is still hope for Corbin?" Claudia asks happily.

"I don't know."

"I am sorry about telling Corbin about LuCkYpUffBaLl8. It wasn't my business but we have BIGGER DILEMMAS!"

"What?"

"ANN HAS A DATE WITH TERRENCE AND ITS A FORMAL DANCE IN INDIA AND SHE HAS TO LOOK HOT!"

Oh great.


	17. Make Over Make Up

Chapter 17

"Just one more touch of foundation... and there ya go Ann!" Lexy says.

"Wow, you look great girl," Cici says as she nods her head.

"I knew you weren't a goth. You're gonna make Terrence sweat and pee his pants," I say.

"Nice way to put it Lamia. I guess you feel better." Ann says.

"Yeah but I feel bad about slapping Corbin like that, It was uncalled for."

"What about Aisha?" Cici asks.

"Like I said, I feel bad about slapping Corbin. Do you think he might talk to me? I'll understand if he doesn't want to at all. He probably hates me."

"No he doesn't," Lexy says. "That's why he's in the tunnel waiting for you."

Did I just hear her say he's in the tunnel right now? I haven't even thought this through. What am I going to say to him? I am so scared he might lash out at me. He'll hate me and join forces with his evil cousin Aisha to make my life a living hell. What to say? What to do?

"How did you know he's waiting in the tunnel?"

"We, as in Zac, Corbin, and I, wanted you to talk to him. He misses you terribly Mia. He's heartbroken and the only way to heal his heart is if you do it. Go on now, he's knocking. Go open it. Ann don't you DARE touch your face."

"I hate mascara. Eyeliner I can do but mascara? It gets in my eyes and I can't see," Ann whines.

Now everyone should see Ann right now. With the outfit she's wearing, she looks like a Spanish Queen with her jet black hair tied up and a blood red rose tucked behind her ear. Her dress... can you say sexy? It might be a simple black dress but with her curves... any guy can drool or pass out.

img src"http://i19. go now. I'll tell you how the date went."

I guess it's time to confront him. How can I face him? Will he just tear me apart? I'll open the latch and... oh my gosh. Lexy was right. He looks terrible. Bloodshot eyes, puffy face, messed up hair... yeah, when his hair is messy something is wrong. I still see a small trace of where my hand slapped him on the cheek. Here we go. Wait, he's closing the latch door. Is he going to beat me down? Is there an ambush coming? I walk down the tunnel to where the tunnel separates into two tunnels and see that a little bench is there. Lexy put it here because it's blue and pink and has her initials on it. Silly girl. He really doesn't look good. So here we are sitting here and silence fills the tunnels. Who gonna speak first? I guess I will.

"Corbin- "

"Lamia- "

"No Corbin. I should have never slapped you. It was uncalled for and I'm sorry. I also should have told you about the guy I met on the internet."

"Lamia, I'm sorry too. I should have told you about the girl I was talking to. It's just that I never thought that Zac would blabber his mouth about it. I was going to tell you about her."

"And I was going to tell you about the guy too. When we first met, it was by accident. We became friends and next thing you know, we decided to meet. We haven't met yet though."

"Same here... but I have to tell you the truth. I- "

"I might be falling for him."

"I might be falling for her."

More silence. He's falling for this girl, and I'm falling for this guy. It's kinda weird...

"So what about us Corbin? You can go ahead and yell in my face about everything."

"Why would I do that?"

"I slapped you. I feel bad about it."

"What about Aisha?"

"Like I said before. I slapped you. I feel bad about it."

"You don't like my cousin do you?"

"Is it obvious?"

"Why don't you like her?"

"Because she's using you for popularity purposes. Plus I have this feeling her mother did not send her here."

"You really think so?"

"I know so but enough about her. What about us?"

"Well last time I checked, you dumped me in front of the whole class."

Dang I forgot I did that.

"That was very embarrassing to you and again I'm sorry. How could I ever make it up to you?"

Oh crap. I shouldn't have said that. Why does he have that creepy looking smile coming on his face? Oh no.

"First, you have to kiss me to make up for the slap."

"Now?"

"Yep. Right now."

Might as well. I missed his lips anyway. Umm... oh sorry. I'm too busy enjoying this right now. He's so warm and his arms are holding me so tightly against him. I think he did miss me. Probably a very long five minutes pass by before I pulled for air.

"That will definitely make up for that. Now for your second and lat task... let's just say I'm gonna have fun."

Uh oh. What is he planning?


	18. Poems and the Dress

"You have to say this in front of the entire student body. Either this or the banana suit. Your choice," Corbin says.

"I'll read whatever is on this paper, but what's the box for?"

"That's for later but for now, once I open this door, you must do the task or else..."

"Oooooo what a threat. I'm so scared!" as I mockingly put my hands to my cheeks... Home Alone style.

"Just do it. Then the final task will be in that dress. Follow the instructions and do what it says. Okay? I'll be watching."

"Fine. Whatever."

No way... he wants me to say THIS?! He has got to be kidding me. I can't believe I'm going through with this. I should have picked the banana suit.

"MAY I HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION PLEASE?" Corbin yells. "MS. LAMIA MILLSTONE HAS AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE. Go ahead Mia."

Here we go... clear the throat and read:

"I, Lamia Anastasia Millstone, shall recite this poem about my current, amazing, hot, smart, charming, adoring, loveable, sweet (at this time I am staring at Corbin like he's weird. All he's doing is smirking), gorgeous, handsome, and great boyfriend, Corbin Bleu. But before I start I want to apologize for my unorthodox behavior a week ago. I was not myself and deeply sorry if I hurt anyone's feelings- except Aisha (I added that myself. I'm getting the death glare from her now). Now I start this poem of my love for Corbin:

Oh, Corbin! How beautiful your eyes are

They look like a piece of a chocolate bar

(gives him weird look and continues)

Your hair so nice and frizzy

It makes me happy and dizzy

I want to kiss those lips right now

If I don't I'll have a cow

I not only want to kiss you soon

I want that kiss under a bright full moon

My life is incomplete without you

If not you then who?

When I finish this poem, you'll still be hot

That's a good thing 'cause I like you alot.

The End."

The whole cafeteria burst out laughing and applauding for this little ensemble or whatever it's called. Corbin is just cheesing and laughing. He is lucky I still care for him.

"There! I did it! I have humiliated myself in front of the whole student body. Now what?"

"Open the box in your room when Lexy tells you to."

"Lexy you're in this too?"

"Why not?" As she approaches me giggling with Zac behind. "We're all in this together."

"Isn't that a song from that movie you made me watch on Disney Channel? What's it called again?"

"You're kidding me right, Mia?" Corbin asks. Of course I give him the serious look. "Oh my gosh you are serious. Luckily Zac and I both have the DVD. We're having a movie night jut because of Mia. But for now go to your room and wait for Lexy's instructions."

So now we're in the room and Lexy all calm. It's annoying me like crazy. I want to shake it out of her but that'll do nothing.

"Okay Mia. Go ahead and open the box."

"Finally... so let's see what's in the bo- "

Oh. MY. GOODNESS. I- I mean- how did he-

"I never told him about this."

"I did," Lexy says. "Remember when we went shopping and you saw that in the window? Of all the clothes you ever seen, you only had your eyes on that one right there. But we didn't have the money. But then when you did get it, it was gone. That beautiful dress was gone. Until now."

"But how did you find it? There are only three of these dresses in the world!"

"How about the last person who bought it wore it only once and that was to support her son at an awards ceremony. Just guess."

"Corbin's mother?"

"Weird huh? So when he asked about his plan, I told him about the dress and he remembered his mom buying it. It didn't fit her anymore because she had his three other sisters. So he asked his mom to send it here and give to you to wear."

"To wear? Why?"

"It's your last task. Now put it on and I have to do your make up. Then I have to blindfold you, okay?"

Okay... now things are getting weird. What requires me to wear an amazing dress and have Lexy put make up on? What's the final task?


	19. Sunset Loving

Ok, I don't know where I am going. I know it's cement which comprises of limestone and water but I like it when I can see in front of me.

"One more step Mia. Okay now just wait here and you'll doing your final task, ok?" Lexy says. "I'll see you later after your task. Bye."

"Wait, Lexy. Don't you leave me here. Alone. In the dark. Scared."

I am scared. I like being alone but this type of alone scares me. Like I might die or something. What da- ?

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME! I'LL KARATE CHOP YOU!"

"Mia, it's me Corbin. Sorry I startled you."

"How do I know it's you 'Corbin'? I need proof."

"Touch my hair."

"Oh, it is you.

"Okay all we need to do is walk just a few more steps and then you'll see the final task. Ok, Here we go."

"Let me tell you something. I don't like heels but I wore these heels for this dress. My feet hurt!"

"You can rest them now because we're here. This is your final task..."

He removes the blindfold (finally) and I open my eyes. Wow, this is so beautiful. We're at the cliff and the sun is just starting to set and hit the ocean. A little table set for two with a bouquet of roses in the middle capture my eyes. Rose petal trails led to the table. But I'm confused now. What does this have to do with the final task?

"You must be wondering what this is. This is your final task: you have to watch the sunset with me and dance with me in that exquisite dress."

"By the way Corbin, thank you for the dress. It's so beautiful and you're amazing and quite handsome yourself."

"Thanks."

He pulls out a chair for me and sits down and guess who arrives as waiters? Terrence and Cici.

"Your food is served. Tonight we are having le cordon bleu," Terrence says.

"Wow how ironic," I say as I look at Corbin looking innocent.

"For drinks we have sweetened lemonade and Sierra Mist. Apparently, someone has a thing for lemons and limes," Claudia says as she glares at Corbin.

"Huh? What?" He asks as if he didn't hear anything. "So how do you like this final task? Pretty hard? I could have made it harder and got you to give me a seductive stare, but just you being here looking as you are is just enough."

"Thanks, I can't believe you planned this all out."

"Well I can't take all the credit. But let's eat, I don't want the food to go cold and I'm hungry."

So we are eating and talking about biomechanical robots like the ones on Battlestar Galactica. Did I mention I'm a hardcore Sci-Fi fan? Well I can't explain how amazing this is. I mean he went through all this trouble just to make me happy again. And to get his girlfriend back but he is so- what's the word?- enchanting.

"Well," Corbin sighs as he wipes his mouth. "Now that we are done with our meal, it's time for the dancing phase. May I have this dance?"

"I'll dance with you but where's the music? I mean there is no music stand out or anything! How could we possibly dance without music?"

Of course, music comes out of nowhere. Then I see Zac and Lexy setting the speakers up while Ann and Jason light candles around a little stage.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

He twirls me around and holds me close to him, resting my head on his shoulder ever so softly. I close my eyes to that same daydream again... Corbin is standing in the rose field again approaching and waving at me. At the same time, LuCkYpUffBaLl8's body was running at me. I didn't know who would make it first but it looked like they were going to run into each other. Too bad I open my eyes to smiling faces.

"Umm Corbin? Do you think I can maybe bend my last task a little?"

"For what?"

"Hey you guys. You went through all this trouble for Corbin and for me. Come on and dance with us then we can watch the sunset together."

Lexy of course jumps in and grabs Zac along with her. Then Jason takes Cici's hand and Terrence is too busy dancing with Ann. Ever since her little make over, Terrence wouldn't stop staring at her or even at least leave her alone with a guy. She told us how the Prince of England saw her and asked for her hand in marriage. Then the King of India wanted her to run away with him. The President of Spain tried to kiss her but Terrence made sure she wasn't alone by herself. He danced with her all night and all the men were jealous.

"You all are amazing. Thank you again for doing this. Ya'll didn't have to do it."

"But yet we did so let's party."

So we all end up dancing and having fun and watching the sunset. As the sun set and it became dark, I look at Corbin and smile.

"So did I complete my final task?"

"More than that, you made me jovial."

"Oooooo, jovial. Not happy but jovial!"

"Ummm, so about the people we met on the internet- "

"We'll talk about that later but right now, this moment is al about us." With that, I gently lay a kiss on his lips but deepen it almost immediately. He gladly returns the favor and we kiss until dark.


	20. Deadly Love

Chapter 20

"Lamia Millstone?" A police officer walks into the classroom of my nuclear physics class. What? What's going on? I didn't do anything. Well I did steal the hydrochloric oxalate from Area 51- I never mentioned it- but that was concealed.

"What did you do?" Corbin whispers. "Steal something from a government lab?" He asks jokingly.

"Only Lexy knows that! Who told you?"

"You really DID?!"

"Lamia?" Ms. Kruger shouts. "Please come with us at once. It's urgent."

So I leave Corbin fully shocked about what he just found out. He's probably going to ask about it the moment I get back. I didn't use the ENTIRE sample!

"Okay. I'm sorry Mr. Police Officer Man. I just wanted to try the hydrochloric oxalate to see if it might make a reaction to mammals and if it's dangerous for the environment. I'll return- "

"Um, Ms. Millstone. I have no idea what you're talking about but I have some bad news for you."

"What? Did something happen?"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I'm sorry to inform you that your father, Mr. Paul Millstone, and your step-mother, Mrs. Megan Millstone-Slant, was involved in a car accident and did not make it in the hospital. Your father died at 7:03pm in Glynar Hospital..."

I didn't hear anything else. He's dead. My mother's body died in that same hospital. Now my father. I never got to say goodbye. I never got to say I love him. I never will see him anymore. He's gone. I feel like an attack is coming on but it's not a panic attack. It's my body shaking from crying. He's dead. WHY WOULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME?! He's gone! He's not coming back like my mother! WHY! I'm falling... my world is over... my mother never said goodbye; he never said he loved me. No one is talking anymore... I have no family to talk to or to hear the words of love.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! WHHHHHYYYYY????!" As I fall to the ground, Corbin holds me. People are starting to get out the classrooms and stare at me. Lexy runs up the hallway looking very worried.

"He's gone, Lexy. He's gone. They both left me here by myself. Why would they do this to me? Didn't they love me? What did I do to deserve this? Am I cursed? Why would they die? I loved them but they left me. Why?"

"Oh my gosh, Mia. I'm so sorry. Ms. Kruger, can I take Mia back to her room? I know about the rule but there is no way she can walk there," Corbin says with a plea in his eyes.

"Although I hate breaking the rules, I will allow you to take her BUT I WILL TIME YOU! Any longer than 5 minutes and you'll be on probation!"

"Yes Ma'am. Help me Lexy?"

"Of course."

They're gone. They're dead. No more kissing on the cheeks. No more "I love you baby girl" or hugs. No more. I think I'm in a different room. No... not the hospital lights. A waiting room... I see Daddy in the chair with his hands in his pockets... looking at the clock...

"Mia, we're in the room," Lexy says. "Corbin you got here quick. You only have three minutes."

"SO WHAT?! I DON'T CARE IF I GET SUSPENDED! My girlfriend is hurting right now and not even my education matters at this moment."

The doctor comes in with a clipboard and some blue material... why are they whispering? Daddy, what's going on? Where's Mommy? He's bending down... the doctor gives a half smile. It's so fake... where's Mommy?

"Lamia? Are you okay?" Lexy asks. "Mia?"

Daddy looks at me. Honey, Mommy went to a better place. Where, Hawaii? No honey... she won't be back. Where is she? Can we call her? No but she'll hear us. Daddy, what is it? Why are you crying?

"Mia, I know how it feels to lose someone close to you. I'm so sorry," Corbin whispers.

Mia, Mommy's gone. WHERE IS SHE DADDY?! SHE'S DEAD! Silence... what?

"They're gone," I say. "They will never come back."

I feel so alone. I feel so...

DEAD.


	21. Silence

There is nothing to say. There is nothing to do. My tears are gone and the ground has swallowed the last of it. The green grass blows with dull wind. A black rectangle pushes the ground, waiting for its departure from the sunlight and into the darkness. No tears can escape me. I have none to offer. The sun is not out today. It's hiding behind a multitude of clouds, not one ray has made it to the land. The grass is drinking plenty now but begs for my water. I won't allow it. I feel something warm touching me on both my hands. I think it's Lexy on my right and Corbin on my left. Everything is so blurry and I can't concentrate anymore. There he lies in front of me, never to utter a word again, never to say "Hey Honey". There she lies beside him, never to say "My little daffodil". They lay together in perfect harmony and in ghastly silence. Why won't they say something? Why won't they scream? I shall soon lie beside them... then we'll be forever happy silent and humble. We'll all be together.

"Now," Ms. Kruger screeches. "Everyone will be grown up one of these days. HOPEFULLY TODAY. You will learn how to cook a simple meal and then present it to your partner for evaluation and assessment. Begin!"

Just wait for the right moment, Mia. Just be patient.

"So my lady Mia," Corbin says smiling. "I shall make you a stupendous meal of spaghetti and meatballs with a special secret sauce. What do you think?"

Act natural. Plaster that smile on your face.

"That'll be great, Corbin. So what's the secret in the sauce?"

"Can't say or else it wouldn't be a secret. You okay Mia? About everything now?"

"Yeah, it'll take some time but in the end, I'll be good. My mom and dad are someplace special and watching over me."

Soon I'll be standing beside them.

"That's pretty cool that they made Lexy's parents your gaurdians. It's not that you two already act like sisters but now it's legally bonded."

"Yeah, it is cool."

"So what are you gonna do ab- OUCH!"

"Oh my gosh Corbin! You cut yourself pretty bad! Here, go to the sink and rinse it off quickly before it gets infected."

That's it Mia, slide the knife in your apron. He'll never see it coming.

"I got bandages. Here we go I'll tie it up."

"Thanks. Wait where's the knife?"

"Oh you know Ms. Kruger. Once something is infected, you have to throw it away."

"Oh yeah, we all know her. Well not everyone. YOu wanna know why she limps?"

"Why?"

"Her husband was killed in a train accident. She got depressed but faked it around her friends. Then one night she tried to kill herself by falling off a bridge into the icy cold water. Fortunately for her, a boat saw her drop and saved her but she messed up her leg big time. That's why she limps."

"Oh."

"You know I'm glad that you're okay and everything. I know you'll be happy in no time. Just remember you always have friends to talk to and they'll listen."

Yeah, they'll be listening alright. To total silence.


	22. Last Memories

CHAPTER 22

"Oh my gosh Mia! You did amazing in the play. Gosh, why can't you have the fashion sense of the new Sandy?" Lexy asks.

We just did the play and got a huge standing ovation from the students, parents, and teachers. Too bad my parents aren't there. But I'll be with them for today is the day.

"I don't know. You know how I am."

"Lamia, you did a wonderful job. Your parents would have been proud," Lexy's mom says as she hugs me.

They're going to be prouder.

"There is my Sandy," Corbin laughs as he picks me up in the air and hugs me. "I told you it was a great idea for you to try out. Oh and these are my parents. Mom, Dad this is my girlfriend I was telling you about, Lamia."

"Pleasure to meet you," His mom says smiling.

"He talks about you every time we talk to him," His dad says.

"He does? Wow."

"So we're all going to the after party, right?" Zac asks while hugging Lexy.

"Duh," Terrence says. "We got to celebrate an amazing year."

"New relationships," Claudia says.

"New makeovers," Ann says.

"New friends," Jason says.

"New lives," Lexy says.

"New beginnings," Zac says.

"Zac, that's the same thing that Lexy said," Corbin sighs and rolls his eyes.

"No it's not. It's a different wording." He sticks his tongue.

It's time.

"Yeah, um, I'm going to go change and then I'll see you guys soon, okay?" I say.

"Okay but don't be too long Mia."

Oh it'll be longer than you think. I walk through these halls and remember the good times. How I first met Corbin, how Lexy finally hooked up with Zac, how we all gave Imani the ultimate makeover, and this whole year has been. Too bad this will be my last walk. I finally arrive in the room and leave the pre-written note on Lexy's bed. I take off my clothes and put on that great dress. If anything, I would want to die in that dress. I open up the latch and walk through the tunnel towards the cliff with the knife in my hand. I feel the open sea air caress my skin oh so softly, the sea crashing into the rocks below. The wind howls me name begging me to fly away with it. I look at the knife and see my life...

"Gosh, what is taking Mia so long?" Cici asks annoyingly.

"I don't know. Did you notice how weird she's been acting today? Like she's going to miss us or something," Terence says.

"Yeah she been acting weird, like she's faking," Zac says.

"Oh yeah Corbin, you know how you said that Mia told you that Ms. Kruger took the knife," Ann says. "Well after class, I had to take inventory and when I mentioned the knife, Ms. Kruger said she never threw away a knife. I told her that you cut yourself with the knife but she says she never touched or saw a bloody knife."

"But Lamia said that Ms. Kruger took it- oh no," Corbin says shockingly.

"What?"

"You guys remember how I told you all about Ms. Kruger and how she got a limp. The way she acted around her friends before she killed herself."

"Are thinking that she- " Lexy runs for the room and comes back. "She. Left. This. On. My. Bed."

Corbin snatches the note out her hand...

"By the time you read this, I'll be free from all this pain and agony. My whole life has been nothing but a downfall. The only things that has kept me up has been your friendship, Corbin, and my mystery internet guy. But not even that can save me now. I'm killing myself. I know I'm blunt about it but it's the truth. My mom and dad are dead. Killed. Gone. I want to be with them. Please tell the others I'll miss them. Tell Corbin in particular I haven't liked him at all. I loved him more than anything. I'll miss you all truly. PS- Lexy please email LuCkYpUffBaLl8 about what happened to me. Lamia Millstone."

"She going to kill herself!" Cici exclaims.

"Um, Lexy, has Mia ever talked to you about LuCkYpUffBaLl8? Does he have a name?" Corbin asks.

"No, he doesn't. He just goes by CB. But why does that matter? She's gonna kill herself and we don't know where she is."

"I know where she is. She's at the cliff. That's where Ms. Kruger tried to kill herself."

"But you said she jumped a bridge and why does LuCkYpUffBaLl8 matter at this moment?"

"There used to be a bridge and secondly LuCkYpUffBaLl8 is important."

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE I'M LuCkYpUffBaLl8!"

I wince in pain as the knife cuts deep into my wrist. I take the knife and do the same to the other wrist. The crimson blood starts flowing down my hand and into the sea. Saying goodbye is hard but it's too late now. I stumble up to the edge of the cliff and start to feel light. I'm almost there with you Mom and Dad. Just one more step... I hear voices... Mom? Dad? Is that you? I feel myself falling... falling... into darkness.


	23. Never Leave Me

CHAPTER 23

I am walking down a white tunnel and I see my parents. I start running but I can't seem to catch up to them. I want to be with them but I can't touch them or reach them.

"Mom, Dad, why can't I reach you? I want to be with you."

"Honey, why would you try to do this?" My mom asks. "We will always be with you but now is not your time."

"But I want to stay with you. We'll be a family together. I don't want to be alone."

"Mia," My father says. "You will never be alone. You have friends who love you, like that Corbin boy. We'll watch over you for the rest of your life. You'll have eternity to spend with us but now is not it. We will always love you, Lamia. You're our daughter. It was just our time. We promise you'll see us again. We love you. Now it's time to go back to the real time. We love you."

With that, he pushes me and I feel a shock of electricity in me.

"But please don't leave me," I scream.

"Your friends will be there for you, especially Corbin," My mom says before another shock hits me. "He's cute by the way. Nice Mia, nice."

Another shock goes through me and now I see white. It's not the white tunnel. It's a white light. A white fluorescent light.

"She's alive! Okay now put 2cc of the morphine in her IV. We'll go tell her guardian and friends the good news."

I can't believe it. They don't want me to be with them. They said "it wasn't my time" or something. They said I have all eternity to be with them. But they said that my friends and Corbin are important right now. Maybe they are right. I mean they haven't done anything but make me happy and made me feel more than welcome. Out of all of them, Corbin was always there for me. You know what... I just realized I will have all the time in the world to be with my parents but now I need my friends, my family.

"Mia?" Lexy walks in teary eyed. "Are you okay?"

"No... can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure," she whispers to someone behind her and closes the door behind her.

"Lexy, I'm sorry. I don't know what came to me."

"You scared me. You scared all of us but especially me. Why would you do this to yourself? You hurt me so much when Corbin read that note out loud."

"He read it?"

"Yes he did but that's beside the point. You tried to kill yourself. You were going to leave me behind."

"I know, I just let everything go to my mind. Don't worry; I won't be leaving any time soon anymore. OW!"

"Yeah well you'll be hurting. It was our fault, as in the group. Luckily Terrence got to you before you fell off the cliff. We tied up the cuts you put on your wrist and we tried to carry you down the cliff. It was fine until Jason tripped on a rock. Next thing we all know, you're rolling down the cliff but we got you in time before you hit the rock-"

"Wait the big pointy rock?"

"Ummm, yeah but see you're alright. The doctor gave you stitches on your wrist and... they also got you a therapist. Not a psychologist but a therapist to talk to."

"You know what? A therapist is what I need. I'm sorry again, Lexy."

"It's okay girl, but next time you say something to me before trying to mess up a nice dress."

"Hahaha okay," as I hug her.

Knock, knock.

"Come on in," I say weakly.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Claudia runs in. Next thing I know, I'm smothered in hugs and pain. Except I don't see Corbin.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

"I'm glad you're okay," Zac say shakily.

"Are you, are you crying?!"

"No, I just have dust in my eyes. That's all."

"Yeah, sure Zac," Imani says. "Well just being curious, did you have an out of body experience because I would like to know? I THINK IT'S SO-"

"Ann, calm down! I'll tell you EVERYTHING! Gosh! Wait, where's Corbin?"

"He's sitting in the hallway. He wants to talk to you alone. Come on you guys, I'll get him in here," Jason says.

"Yeah, don't trip on your way out, hahahaha!"

"Lexy you told her? None of you are going to live this down."

They start laughing as they leave the room. Oh gosh, will Corbin be okay? Oh wow, why is his clothes bloody? Oh wait, that's my blood on his clothes.

"Hi."

"Hey, you can sit if you want to."

"Thanks."

Silence. Too much.

"So, ummm, how are you?"

Silence. More silence. Okay this is weird and awkward.

"Mia... you- I don't- I thought you changed. I should have been there for you."

"No Corbin, it's not your fault. I just had a jumbled mind. I have problems Corbin. I used to be anorexic and then bulimic. I have seizures when I'm upset. I take antidepressant pills. Well I mean I took them. I stopped because I thought my life was fine with you in it. Things changed I guess."

"Lamia, you need to promise me just one thing. Just one little thing. Never, EVER do that to yourself again. You scared me. No, you tore me apart. Reading that note... you say that you're going to kill yourself. It hurt me. I thought I was going to lose the best girl... the best THING in my life. I don't want to lose you. Ever."

Now he's going to make me cry. Ugh.

"I promise I won't! I'm so sorry Corbin! I'm so sorry. I promise I'll never do this to myself. I'm sorry."

To feel his warm body against my cold and weak one, I think I will stick around and be with my friends. They are my new family after all.


	24. Epilogue

CHAPTER 24: Final

Today is the day! I can't believe after one whole year I am finally going to meet LuCkYpUffBaLl8. I have never felt this happy in my life.

Yeah... so come to find out my therapist is MS. KRUGER! I know shocking but that's beside the point. We have our sessions at the cliff and we really talk about our innermost feelings: about our life, our loved ones, our friends, everything. She told her story to me and it's amazing what she's gone through. She's like my twin but older and stricter. During the school term, she is her scary dean of students but at the cliff, she is Abigail. I even told her about LuCkYpUffBaLl8. She says as long as my friends are there, I'll be safe.

So LuCkYpUffBaLl8 sent me an email and said that I hope I was okay and he thinks it's time to meet. The craziest thing is that he says he attends ST. MARSHALLS! That means I might have seen him around! OMG!!!!

"You excited Mia? I'm excited! The whole world is excited!" Lexy shouts in my ear.

She's been acting weird lately because every time I mention anything about LuCkYpUffBaLl8, she starts giggling and smiling. Matter as fact, everyone has been doing that. It kinda creeps me out.

"Calm down Lexy," Ann says. "We better get going because it's almost 8pm and he said he'll be at the cafe."

"Okay! I'm ready!"

As we all walk there, we meet up with all the guys except Corbin wasn't there but I already knew that because he had to do a project today or something. As we approach the cafe, I see a figure standing outside holding a bouquet of flowers. As I quickened my pace, I see that it was a very old guy with a long beard. I slowed down and tears started to go down my eyes. He's old. I start to turn around but Lexy stops me.

"Girl, that ain't him. Look again."

So I turn around to see an old lady approach him and squeal as he hands the bouquet to her. HALLELUJAH!

"It's 8 o'clock sharp. I think that's him right there, sitting at the corner table," Claudia says with a squeal. What is up with all this squealing????

"Just breathe," Zac says.

"And relax," Terrence says.

"If he tries anything, we'll beat him up," Jason says.

"Just make sure you don't trip Jason," I say.

"Yeah yeah whatever."

I start walking to the table. What if he thinks I'm ugly? What if he is a crazy stalker? He did say he went to St. Marshalls. So is it the janitor because he would eyeball me sometimes. I see a card on the table with the initials C.B and LuCkYpUffBaLl8. This is it. I notice he's wearing a hat and a green polo shirt. Nice...

"Umm, excuse me? Are you- ummm- are you LuCkYpUffBaLl8?"

"Yes I am," he figure replies. Why does his voice sound familiar? It sounds like-

"Hi sMarTbADgUrL54, or should I say Lamia Millstone."

Next thing I know, I'm looking into the most gorgeous light brown eyes ever. His smile radiates the whole room but I couldn't believe he has cornrows.

"CORBIN?! YOU'RE LuCkYpUffBaLl8?!"

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouts behind me.

"I don't get it but how?!"

"Well LuCkYpUffBaLl8 was trying to write his friend Vanessa Hudgens about a script when he came across sMarTbADgUrL54. He chatted with her and found he liked her. Then one day, sMarTbADgUrL54's friend found a note in her bedroom telling her that she was going to kill herself. LuCkYpUffBaLl8 found out that day that his one true love was there with him since the whole school term. He was even shocked to know that she was his girlfriend also. So he decided to set this up so she knows who she's been falling in love with. So here we are."

"So this whole time, I've been talking to you. That explains that initials CB."

"Yep, crazy huh?"

"This is so cute!" Cici shouts.

"Heck yeah!" Zac says "That's why I made these for you two."

He opens a box and shows two shirts: one with LuCkYpUffBaLl8 loves sMarTbADgUrL54 and sMarTbADgUrL54 loves LuCkYpUffBaLl8. I laughed and kiss Corbin.

"What was that for?" He asks me smiling.

"I don't know. Just because you were always there beside me."

"PHOTO OP!" Terrence screams.

As we gather around while the waiter gets the camera ready, I had a new daydream. I stood in the field once again and saw the two figures collide in front of me. A bright light appeared and I saw my parents smiling and waving at me. Then the bright light disappeared and there in front of me was Corbin but with a new word above him: LuCkYpUffBaLl8. He takes my hand and kisses me and smiles. All I know is that we stayed in that field for the rest of our lives, and we never let go because he was always there beside me.

THE END!


End file.
